A Letter
by HowToDance
Summary: As vezes não da pra falar exatamente o que sentimos. Daí a gente escreve.


Talvez eu pudesse estar com você agora, Deus sabe como eu gostaria. Talvez pudesse estar te beijando agora, sozinhas em seu quarto. Depois de um tempo em sua cama... Eu em seus braços você nos meus, sentindo tudo que amo sentir contigo. Seu perfume, sua pele contra a minha, suas mãos explorando meu corpo, sua boca me cobrindo de beijos molhados e desesperados por mim, por mais de mim, insaciável. Era assim sempre que eu me entregava a ti.

"Isso nunca vai dar certo" eu pensava alto sozinha no meu quarto à noite. Imaginei todas as possibilidades, nunca dava certo. Somos muito diferentes, em mundos extremamente distintos. Mas acaba que do nosso jeito a gente se entende. Só que muita gente não entende, você sabe. Isso já nos causou alguns problemas no passado e não posso garantir que não acontecerá no futuro, mas se acontecer posso te garantir que você terá a mim, só preciso que diga que eu também terei a você.

Por que sem você ao meu lado eu não durmo bem, o lado esquerdo da cama fica frio nas madrugadas e eu sempre acordo cedo demais me sentindo só meio viva como se tivesse esquecido parte de mim em algum outro lugar da casa. Então me procuro e só me acho em você, nas suas fotos e no vestido que esqueceu aqui em um dia inesquecível.

Era meu aniversário. A gente saiu pra jantar, fomos ao cinema para ignorar o filme e nos beijar, dançamos pela rua no caminho de volta para minha casa, meus pais estavam viajando então nem esperamos chegar ao quarto. Na sala entramos e sua boca já estava em meu pescoço provavelmente deixando varias marcas de que eu era sua. Minhas mãos se atrapalhavam com o zíper do seu vestido, mas depois algumas risadas abafadas ele já estava no chão junto com minhas roupas também. Você me empurrou no sofá e veio me provocar passou suas mãos pelos meus seios e por todo meu corpo menos onde sabia que eu mais precisava até que eu inverti as posições, te fiz deitar no sofá e com minha perna entre as suas me mexi em um ritmo torturante fazendo você gemer meu nome e implorar por mais.

E você me pedindo desse jeito sabe que não consigo resistir porque sei que o tom que você usa nessas horas é reservado só pra mim, porque apesar de nossa relação estar tão incerta de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Ninguém nunca vai te fazer gemer, te fazer gritar ou gozar como eu faço.

Então eu atendi ao seu pedido e lentamente introduzi dois dedos em ti fazendo com que gemesse no meu ouvido me fazendo perder o pouco de controle que me restava. Aumentei o ritmo e a cada segundo nossa respiração ficava mais pesada e as batidas do coração mais descompassadas até que ouço você gritar meu nome e sinto você gozar na minha mão. Deitei-me ao seu lado esperando a nossa respiração voltar ao normal, mas sem perder muito tempo você levantou e me puxou para o quarto para retornar o favor.

No dia seguinte eu acordei muito tarde e muito cansada, mas me sentia inteiramente viva porque nenhum lado da cama ficou frio durante a madrugada, pelo contrario, ficou muito quente a noite inteira, se é que me entende.

Tudo isso era ótimo, mas não era o melhor. O melhor era que a gente podia ficar olhando para o céu limpo no fim de semana e nós podíamos ficar conversando sobre coisas menos importantes que o nosso amor enquanto vivíamos o mesmo. O tempo passava, o céu se cobria com estrelas e ecoava na minha cabeça um único pensamento: A beleza de todas as estrelas não chegava nem aos pés da sua. A gente falava de tudo, não tínhamos segredos porque entre nós não havia motivo disso, me sentia segura contigo e você comigo.

Algo assim não simplesmente desaparece, o que a gente sentia não era paixão que simplesmente vai se apagando de pouquinho em pouquinho, não. Se fosse assim eu não estaria aqui escrevendo isso. Se fosse assim não doeria tanto te ter longe de mim. E quando eu pensasse nisso não me odiaria tanto por ser tão burra e não te odiaria tanto por querem fazer o "certo".

Acho que você pensou que depois de um tempo a gente ia se acostumar a distancia, iria se adaptar, eu também pensei nisso. Mas lógico que quebramos a cara, ninguém se acostumou e acho que nós só nos torturávamos mais e mais a cada visita e a cada despedida. Então acho que como você viu que o sentimento não se apagava com o tempo tentou simplesmente acabar com ele para o bem de todos. "Cortar o mal pela raiz" talvez, como dizem. Afinal, em teoria, nosso amor é jovem e passageiro, nós acharíamos outra pessoa e seguiríamos em frente, isso naturalmente iria acontecer. Em teoria. Só em teoria.

Eu tentei achar outra pessoa igual a você, mas falhei porque é impossível você é e sempre vai ser única na minha vida. Sempre que eu beijava outro ou outra eu me pegava desejando que aquela boca fosse a sua, que fossem os seus lábios e o seu corpo contra o meu. Sei que você provavelmente também esteve com outras pessoas, é normal e, tecnicamente, tudo bem, mas o pensamento me enoja. Queria que você estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse te mostrar também não há outra pessoa como eu. Não há mais ninguém que te tem como eu te tenho.

Eu sei que você já percebeu isso também porque sempre volta pra cidade com desculpas esfarrapadas, você aparece esquecer que eu até ouço oque você fala, mas eu leio nas suas ações o que você realmente quis dizer. Não tem muito que eu possa fazer se você quer continuar fingindo que terminamos mesmo e que a gente vai acabar se acostumando a viver sem se tocar, sem olhar nos olhos e que em um futuro próximo vai ser normal nos referirmos uma à outra como "ex". Você pode continuar, porém eu nunca irei negar que o sentimento entre nós nunca irá se esvaecer.

Talvez às vezes as coisas fiquem complicadas mesmo, acontece, mas cabe nós descomplicar e não simplesmente abandonar. Talvez se você parasse de ser tão cabeça dura a gente poderia estar na minha cama agora. Sei que a despedida na manhã seria dolorosa, mas pelo menos eu teria total certeza que você ainda é minha e total certeza que você nunca iria me esquecer e eu estaria completa.

Então, San, pensa nisso. Pensa em mim.

Com Amor,

~Brittany.


End file.
